1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a workstation and relates more specifically to a workstation having the capability of collapsing to reduce the footprint that it occupies in confined spaces.
2. Background Art
Collapsible workstations are well-known for use in work spaces that have a limited area, for example basement work areas or garages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,042, to Carter and entitled “Folding Work Bench,” discloses a folding work bench with legs, which folds compactly for storage, and includes a pivotally mounted work table that can fold over to cover a back board on which tools may be stored for safekeeping. Carter also is the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 7,565,922, also entitled “Folding Work Bench,” is disclosing a work bench having folding legs pivotable in the vertical direction to align within an inner surface of the work bench. A pair of free standing legs supports the legs vertically when operational, but provides only minimal side support for the legs by foldable articulated struts.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,017 to Michael et al., entitled “Folding Workbench,” discloses a folding workbench without legs, which includes a work surface pivotally mounted to a wall that can drop down to vertical storage position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,162, entitled “Space-saver workbench,” discloses a collapsible folding workbench using a complicated spring system.
The heretofore known art work stations and methods of use teach mechanisms for workbench and methods of moving from a stored to a working position for storage of the workbench in limited spaces, but what is needed is a device and method that is more efficient and effective. The above cited patents introduce the general concept of a collapsible workbench, and various embodiments of implementation of that concept. However, they appear to be either complex or have too many moving parts that can go awry in the robust environment of a workbench that is susceptible to many and repeated heavy blows and intense use. Satisfactory without sacrificing ruggedness and stability to accommodate a vast array of industrial grade projects is necessary while still providing a simple and inexpensive platform for smaller grade projects by the average residential user. Ease of use, especially by one hand is preferable. Additionally, the present invention allows the user to save space. Furthermore, what is desirable is ease of use which allows a user to collapse the invention in a simple, yet efficient, manner.